


Cambiando Piani

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-15
Updated: 1999-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Elaine considers a change in her strategy. The Italian translation ofChanging Plans.





	Cambiando Piani

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Cambiando piani

 

Silvia Mosca  


## Cambiando piani

  
e-mail the author  
  
Salve a tutti!  
Questa storia, la prima che io abbia mai scritto, e' gia' stata  
pubblicata  
nell'archivio con il titolo "CHANGING PLANS" (si trova a  
April98). E' stata pensata per essere pubblicata in Inglese, quindi  
chiedo venia se traducendola l'ho resa meno d'effetto. Non pensavo  
sarebbe stato cosi' difficile tradurre qualcosa che avevo scritto  
io stessa�  
Per qualsiasi commento potete scrivermi al mio indirizzo:  
ciriciao_fly@hotmail.com  
  
Voglio ringraziare la mia cara amica Fiorella (smack, smack!)  
che  
mi ha fatto scoprire questa nuova parte dell' archivio,  
ed Elaine che mi ha chiesto se volevo tradurre le mie storie, tyk!  
Un bacione a Slo': tu sai il perche'.  
Un mega baciozzo a Vally: un'altra santa nella mia vita!!!!  
Lucus-in-fabula carissimo, ora non avrai alcun problema a capire  
di cosa scrivo :-)  
Un bacio a Ly ; p  
Buona lettura a tutti!  
  
Rated G  
I personaggi di cui parlo non sono mia creazione,  
ma copyright Alliance Production. Fossero miei non avrei mai permesso  
che un altro prendesse il posto di Ray!!! THERE WILL BE ONLY ONE!  
Ciriciao gente!!!  
  
Cambiando piani  
di Silvia Mosca  
  
-DAL DIARIO DI ELAINE BESBRISS-  
  
Non posso credere che pensavo davvero di poterti conquistare  
comportandomi come ho fatto. Certo, ero disperata, ma agendo cosi' non  
ho fatto altro che peggiorare la situazione. Ora so di aver sbagliato.  
Avrei dovuto comportarmi diversamente per farti capire quanto io  
tenga a te,  
quanto tu sia importante per me. Volevo dimostrarti che  
non sono solo  
qualcuno a cui chiedere un favore al lavoro, ma qualcuno  
su cui contare  
sempre, in ogni occasione.  
  
Sin dalla prima volta che ti ho visto ho capito che la mia ricerca era  
conclusa: avevo finalmente trovato l'uomo che avrebbe potuto rendermi  
veramente felice per il resto della mia vita.  
  
Era il mio primo giorno alla stazione di polizia, tu eri appena entrato  
e per me fu come un colpo al cuore. Avevi i tuoi occhiali scuri e stavi  
sorridendo-visione paradisiaca-. Ti sei avvicinato a me e ti sei  
presentato "Io sono il detective Raymond Vecchio�" e togliendoti  
gli  
occhiali, mentre io ormai ero rapita dai tuoi meravigliosi  
occhi grigio-verdi, hai aggiunto "Ray, per gli amici".  
Ero in pieno panico: non riuscivo a parlare e avrei voluto dirti cosi'  
tante cose�mi sentivo incredibilmente bene, eppure il mio cuore  
correva  
all'impazzata e sentivo di star arrossendo come mai in vita  
mia.  
Poi sono arrivati Huey e Gardino, pronti a parlare male di te  
per farti  
arrabbiare di proposito. Non appena ti sei accorto di loro  
quel  
meraviglioso sorriso, che fino a pochi secondi prima illuminava  
il tuo  
sguardo, e' scomparso, insieme all'interesse che avevi provato  
nel  
conoscermi. Ti sei girato verso di loro e replicando con qualche  
irripetibile parola in Italiano sei andato a sederti alla tua scrivania.  
  
Dopo quella prima volta e' stato sempre piu' difficile per me ritrovare  
quella luce nei tuoi occhi. Probabilmente decidesti che io ero proprio  
come tutti gli altri alla stazione, che non valeva la pena di avere un  
amico fra loro. Non mi e' difficile capire cosa puoi aver provato:  
quando  
le persone pensano che non sei niente di speciale nel tuo lavoro, quando  
anche i tuoi colleghi non mostrano alcun interesse nei tuoi sforzi di  
dimostrarti un buon poliziotto, il muro che ti costruisci intorno per  
evitare di soffrire ancora diventa una parte di te, tanto che non puoi  
piu' farne a meno.  
  
Per me e' stato un colpo molto duro scoprire il tuo passato, ma, in un  
certo qual modo, sapere di Angie e Teresa mi ha aiutata a comprendere  
meglio i tuoi sentimenti e la ragione del tuo risentimento verso il  
mondo intero. E comunque tutto cio' non ha fatto altro che rafforzare  
i sentimenti che provavo per te.  
  
Poi un giorno e' arrivato Fraser e tutto e' cambiato.  
  
Lui era cosi' attraente, cosi' gentile e con un' aria incredibilmente  
innocente�un vero Canadese! Come un fulmine a ciel sereno un'idea  
si e'  
impossessata della mia mente: usare Benton per renderti geloso.  
E da  
li' e' iniziato tutto.  
  
Pensavo fosse il piano ideale per far sparire la tua maschera "da  
duro"  
e dimostrarti che io ero dalla tua parte.  
  
L'ho fatto attraverso Fraser, era cosi' difficile capirlo? Cercavo i  
tuoi occhi nei suoi, la tua voce nelle sue parole. Tu, invece, hai  
pensato  
che io fossi davvero interressata a lui. E perche' no, visto  
che tutto  
il resto dell'universo femminile casca ai suoi piedi? Presto  
detto:  
perche' nel mio cuore c'e' posto solo per un meraviglioso  
poliziotto  
  
di Chicago il cui nome e' Ray Vecchio!  
  
Ora il mio piano si sta ritorcendo contro di me.  
  
Tu pensi che io voglia portarti via il tuo piu' grande amico�oh,  
non  
potrei mai. Non potrei mai farti soffrire cosi'. Lo so che ormai  
Ben e'  
diventato una parte di te di cui non puoi piu' fare a meno,  
l'unico che  
non ha mai cercato di cambiarti, l'unico che ti ha accettato  
cosi' come  
sei e che ti e' amico proprio per quello che sei.  
  
E sebbene Ben sia proprio la ragione per cui ora io e te siamo ancora  
piu' lontani, non posso far altro che ringraziarlo. Oh, si'�la sua  
amicizia e' stata la cura che ha riportato la luce nei tuoi occhi:  
quella luce che significa fiducia e speranza nel futuro e che non speravo  
piu'  
di poter rivedere nel tuo sguardo.  
  
Quando oggi il mio telefono ha squillato ed ho scoperto che eri tu ad  
aver chiamato il mio cuore ha sussultato. Ero appena uscita dalla  
doccia, avvolta in un asciugamano e i miei capelli ancora bagnati gocciolavano  
acqua sul pavimento. Non riuscivo ad immaginare per quale ragione tu  
avessi chiamato, a casa pergiunta! Oh, be', in realta' la mia  
immaginazione  
stava lavorando alla grande: mille fantasie affollavano  
la mia mente.  
Poi tu hai detto che mi dovevi parlare, subito.  
  
Sebbene la tua richiesta fosse inaspettata e fuori dalla norma, l'idea  
di poter passare anche solo cinque minuti sola con te mi ha fatto  
rispondere immediatamente che per me andava bene. In quell'istante ho  
sentito l'ormai famoso "Grazie infinite, Elaine" di Fraser  
ed ho capito  
che lui era con te. Tutte le mie speranze sono svanite  
in un momento,  
ed io ho deciso che te la avrei fatta pesare molto  
questa "intrusione"  
nel mio giorno libero.  
  
Mi sono portata dietro tutto il mio necessaire post-doccia per farti  
capire quanto mi avevi disturbata. Tu mi hai fatto strada verso la tua  
amata Riv mentre mi spiegavi le ragioni per cui mi avevi chiamata.  
Davvero volevi che io seducessi Eddie "lo svelto" dell'archivio  
centrale?  
Il mio primo pensiero e' stato "E perche' invece non posso sedurre  
te?"  
ma sono andata avanti con la commedia. "Meno male  
che mi hai chiamata,  
se no avrei potuto essere fuori a divertirmi  
ora. Dimmi una cosa:  
*Giorno Libero* non significa niente per te?  
Ho un giorno libero ogni due  
settimane, chiedo solo un po' di pace,  
un po' di relax, un po' di spazio  
per me stessa�" e tu  
mi hai interrotta dicendo "Tu non hai una vita  
privata, non  
rompere"  
  
Oh, Ray, se tu solo sapessi quanto male mi hanno fatto le tue parole.  
Se tu solo potessi immaginare quanto vorrei che la "mia" vita  
privata  
fosse in realta' la "nostra".  
  
Lo so che per te e' ancora troppo presto, che hai appena ricominciato  
a fidarti delle persone�io ti aspettero', non importa quanto tempo.  
Quando sarai pronto, io ci saro'.  
  
Smettero' di girare intorno a Ben (decisamente la gelosia non ha  
funzionato..) e focalizzero' tutte le mie attenzioni verso te.  
  
Penso che ne parlero' con Ben. Ho provato con Diefenbacker, ma non ho  
avuto risposte confortanti�  
  
Fraser ormai e' la mia unica speranza. Gli apriro' il mio cuore e gia'  
so che mi capira' e mi aiutera' , anche. Ne sono sicura. Dopotutto  
e' nella  
sua natura aiutare chi ha bisogno di lui, no?  
  
Sono le 01:25�l'ora di dormire�spero di incontrarti nei miei  
sogni.  
  
Buona notte, mio tesoro.  
  
FINE-per ora�-  
  
P.S.  
Se vi state chiedendo a cosa mi riferivo nominando Angie e Teresa,  
vi consiglio di leggere (le trovate nell'archivio)  
"When will those dark clouds disappear?" e "Mourning has  
broken"  
di Dsrvbf-Desi.  
  
  



End file.
